Holding a Heart
by shiningskies12
Summary: When Bree and Chase are sent on a mission, and one of them gets injured, will they wake up or stay stuck in a deep sleep for the rest of time?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Shiningskies12 here. This is my first time on here, and I'm so excited I get to share my stories with you all. Totally recommend to listen to Holding a Heart by Toby Lightman while reading this. Please tell me what you all think after reading it. Alright, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Chase! I heard a voice, and I instantly knew it was Bree. Please don't leave us! She sobbed as she held me close, and I smiled weakly at her. I'm sorry, Bree. Tell the others I love th-…Chase didn't finish his sentence as his hand dropped, and that's when I panicked. I super sped to the closest hospital, and they immediately rushed Chase into the emergency room. Hours passed, and still no news over Chase. We had just finished a mission, but Chase had saved me from a brutal hit. A doctor came with his head hung low, and I instantly knew that meant bad news.

Are you Chase Davenport's older sister? He asked me, and I nodded yes. Chase is in terrible condition. He had two broken ribs, and he has a nasty hit on his head. This had led to a coma. We had lost him two times, but he's currently in observation. Thing is, we don't know when he'll wake up. You can go see him, but you have to stay behind the glass. The doctor told me, and I thanked him as I went to the observational room where they had my baby brother.

He looked so helpless, and I felt hot tears on the sides of my eyes. He looked so broken, and he looked like a shattered porcelain head was wrapped in bandages, many wires were in him, an IV in his left wrist, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, his usual spiked up hair stuck to his forehead(he had a high fever) and he had on the usual hospital gown. CHASE, PLEASE HOLD ON! I shouted as tears ran down my face, and that's when his heart monitor went crazy. CHASE! I cried loudly as the nurses heard me, and they pushed me away. Many doctors and nurses had rushed over, and I had been pushed away. I was back in the waiting room, but I knew neither of them had the power to save Chase. I let my tears fall, and I covered my face with my hands. Chase could be gone, and it would be her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! Shiningskies12 here. I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this lovely story, and please review to tell me what you think. Now, let's continue the story...

Bree headed home as she didn't want to look at her injured brother any longer, and she used her super speed. She got home, and she saw that everyone was gathered up in the living room of their house. Mr. Davenport, why is everyone gathered here? I asked him, and he had a disappointed look in his eyes. Bree, what happened on the mission? It was such a simple mission, yet you didn't protect Chase? He risked his life for you, and now's he paying for it! Mr. Davenport yelled at me, and I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. Mr. Davenport, don't yell at her! I should've gone on the mission with them, but you didn't let me! If you would of let me, Chase would still be here! Adam shouted angrily at our father, and he was crying. I wasn't sure what to say because last time Adam had stood up for me, we were still little kids. Leo and Tasha didn't know what to say since Adam would never cry, but they were just guessing that it was his brotherly instincts. Adam was older than Bree and Chase, and it was obviously affecting him because the youngest had been hurt. Adam, you're grounded for talking back at me, and Bree, you're off the team until Chase recovers. Mr. Davenport told us, and Adam had headed downstairs to the lab before he could get more upset. Leo and Tasha had decided to go see Chase at the hospital, and I went downstairs to the lab to go see how Adam was doing.

I went downstairs, and I saw Adam crying. He looked at me, and I went over to him. Shh, buddy. Chase will be alright. He's a fighter, and we both know he'll hang in there for all of us. I told him, and he continued to cry quietly as he held onto my shirt. I comforted him as I sat down beside him, and after a while, Adam had fallen asleep. I slowly got up, placed a blanket over Adam's sleeping form, and I smiled softly as I headed upstairs.

I was still at the hospital with my mom, and she had gone to go get something for us to eat. They had both been shocked at the condition Chase was in. He looked so beat up, and it made them upset. Chase was still alive, but he was stuck in a coma. Chase, please wake up. We need you, the team needs you. Please come back to us…I said in a quiet voice, and I held his hand. Chase's hand was freezing cold, and I wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be so cold to the touch. The heart monitor continued to beep steadily, but I was still worried about what would happen if it ever flatlined. My mother had come back into the room with a nurse by her side, and the nurse told us that our visiting time was up. I carefully put Chase's cold hand down, and I smiled softly at him before we left his room.

We arrived back at the house just for dinner, and my mother had just bought take-out food since she didn't feel like cooking. The Davenport HouseHold felt too quiet without Chase around, and Bree had decided to ask Leo if he wanted to watch a movie. Maybe next time,Bree. Let's just eat some take-out that my mom bought. I told her, and I gave her the box that had her favorite food. Man, I wish Chase was still here with us. Mr. Davenport is mad with me, Tasha and Leo are upset, and Adam won't leave the lab. Chase, please wake up soon, so that everything will go back to normal…I said to myself as I had finished up my food, I threw the box away, and I laid down on the couch as I let the movie(Five Feet Apart) play. Tears ran down my face, and I silently wished for Chase's condition to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone. Shiningskies12 here! I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please review the story, and tell me what you guys think. Now then, let's continue from where we left off...

8 months passed by, and it was horrible. Thanksgiving and Christmas was upsetting since Chase wasn't around, and we still haven't gotten any news that Chase was nowhere near to waking up. Adam and Leo have been going on missions, and I had been replaced by an actual robot. I usually passed the time just helping Tasha around the house, and Mr. Davenport still wasn't allowing me to go on missions because of the accident that I had caused. It was about 9 at night when Mr. Davenport got a phone call from the hospital, and he told all of us to hurry into the car as he wanted to get there quickly.

We were all waiting in the waiting room of the hospital, and the doctor came out. Family members of Chase Davenport? He said, and we all got up. Is Chase feeling any better or shown any signs of moving? Mr. Davenport asked the doctor, and he nodded no. Chase is as still as ever, and we had to give him antibiotics due to an infection that had appeared out of nowhere. We're not even sure if we should keep him on the life support, Mr. Davenport. I suggest that we pull the plug, and I'm sorry, but we don't know how much longer we can keep an eye on Chase anymore. The doctor said to them, and I couldn't keep myself from crying. Adam and Leo comforted me, and Mr. Davenport comforted Tasha as they told us that they were going to pull the plug as they left our side.

2 months passed by, and we haven't heard back from the hospital. They told us that they had pulled the plug on Chase, but we were still hoping he was alive. Guys, that's a mission alert! There's a bionic superhuman attacking the city hall for some reason, but it's strange that it's a bionic person. Mr. Davenport told us as he had let me back into the team, and we headed over without knowing about the shocking surprise we were about to find out.

We got to the city hall, and we checked that everyone was alright. We finally saw who had been attacking the place, and we froze. Standing before us was our baby brother, Chase. C-Chase? We all said, but he attacked us with his heat vision. "What?! Since when does Chase have heat vision like Adam?!" We all thought, and we cried out as Chase suddenly vanished. Guys, who was the bionic superhuman that was attacking the city hall? Mr. Davenport asked us as we were on the way back home, and we weren't sure what to tell him. Mr. Davenport, don't panic when we tell you this, but it was shocking to us too. I told him, and he just wanted to know. Guys, just tell me who it was. Was it Marcus, Sebastian, or Krane? He asked us, and we all said no. Mr. Davenport, the bionic superhuman who was attacking the city hall was Chase….I told him, and he gasped as we quickly headed back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone. Shiningskies12 here! This part might get a bit emotional, but let me know what you guys think after reading it. Please review, and let me know if you have any suggestions. Now then, let's continue...

2 months passed, and we haven't seen Chase around. It wasn't until we returned back to school after winter break when we saw him. He was wearing such different clothes then what we were used to. His hair was still spiked up, but it was hidden under a dark grey beanie. He wore a ripped white shirt, ripped black jeans, a pair of fingerless gloves, and he wore a pair of black combat boots. Chase had totally changed, and we didn't know what to say. Well, if it isn't my old family. What are you punks staring at? He asked us, and we didn't know what to say. Chase, you've changed. Where's the sweet, kind-hearted Chase we know? I asked him, and he smirked. Oh, my dear Bree. He's dead. The day I saved you was the day the old me died. Now, goodbye, my sweet princess. He said to her as he left, and we couldn't believe such a thing had occurred out of nowhere. Guys, we're capturing Chase, and drive whatever virus he has in him out! I cried out angrily as we all wanted the old Chase back.

After a while, Adam was carrying an unconscious Chase on his shoulder. Adam had used his blast wave, and it had knocked Chase out instantly since he didn't activate his forcefield up in time. I'm really hoping Mr. Davenport has a solution to the virus that's in Chase's body. Adam told me, and I didn't know what to say as we had arrived home. Mr. Davenport gasped as he couldn't believe that we had actually bought home Chase, and we headed down to the lab.

Adam placed Chase in his capsule, and Mr. Davenport quickly scanned him. He's got a pretty bad virus in his system, but the only way to get him back to normal is that I'll have to reboot him. Mr. Davenport told us, and both Adam and I knew what that meant. Leo was confused on why we had turned pale so suddenly, and then he got it. Leo, we're basically like computers. If there's a virus we can't rid of, we have to get rebooted, but I don't want that fate for Chase…I cried as Leo went over to me, and comforted me. Bree, it's for the best. Chase will forget everything besides the usual everyday things like walking and other things. Mr. Davenport told us, and we sighed. He pressed the button, and we all watched his capsule glow. Alright, the reboot is complete. Chase will stay asleep until tomorrow. Guys, please reintroduce yourselves to Chase once he wakes up. It will be hard, but I trust you guys. Mr. Davenport told us, and we were confused. Wait, why are you telling us this, Mr. Davenport? I asked him, and both Adam and Leo were just staring at Chase in his capsule. I have a conference meeting for the company, so I'm trusting you guys to take care of Chase. I'm sorry. He told us, and he left as we stayed there all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! Shiningskies12 here! Sorry for not updating the story so much,but thank you for the patience. Leave any suggestions if you guys want to, and please review and rate. Now then, let's continue the story...

Chase woke up, and he was confused on where he was. Guys, Chase woke up! I heard a voice, and it was a girl. Who are you guys? He asked us, and we figured now would be the perfect time to introduce ourselves and explain everything else. Chase, I'm your older sister, Bree, and those two are Adam and Leo. I told him, and he just kept looking confused. We're all bionic superhumans, and we all have special abilities. I have super speed, Adam had super strength, Leo has a bionic arm and leg, and you have super intelligence. I said to him, and he stopped looking confused. Does this explain why I'm able to do this? Chase asked me as he was floating upside down, and we all panicked.

Chase, can't you deactivate it?! I shouted, but he nodded no. I guess my bionics are glitching, and they decided to go haywire. This is just great…I said to her, and she was trying to get me down. Adam and Leo had gone upstairs to play video games in the living room, and I can't believe they had left me with the responsibility of taking care of Chase. Maybe I'll just put a mattress right under you, so that when you fall, it won't hurt as much. I said to him as I quickly grabbed one, and I placed it right under his currently floating body. Uh, Bree? Help! I shouted, and she looked panicked. Now, your magnetism app?! Man, this can't get any worse, can it?! I shouted, and Chase fell right on the mattress. His magnetism app stopped glitching along with his molecular genesis, and I fell down right on the bed next to my baby brother.

Bree, are you alright? You looked tired out, and that's something I thought I would never have to say. He said to her, and she didn't think about what she was about to do. She pulled Chase into a kiss, and he didn't know what to say. After they pulled apart, Chase kissed her back. They were literally making out on the mattress they were laying on, and they stopped after a while. I'm sorry, Chase! I didn't mean to do that! I cried as I sped out of the room, and I had left Chase with an upset look on his face. Bree, wait! I cried out, but she had already gone upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi,everyone! Shiningskies12 here. This is the ending of this story, and please rate and review after reading it please. Now then, let's go on with the story...

Bree had gone to Tasha's sewing room, and she sat down as she cried loudly. She hugged a pillow, and she couldn't believe what she had just done. She fell asleep after a while, and she woke up since she heard somebody singing. She blushed as she left the sewing room, and she went downstairs to the lab before she could cry anymore.

She hid, and she recognized the song. It was Misery by Maroon 5, and the person singing was Chase. What shocked her more was that he had a kitchen knife in his hand. She wanted to throw it out of his hands, but she knew how cautious Chase was. Chase kept singing, and the song changed. Won't go home without you by Maroon 5 came on, and she gasped when she saw that his wrists were bleeding. "He must have cut his wrists, but why?" I thought before I felt myself being pulled, and I was in Chase's arms. " Damn, my bracelets!" I thought as I had a blush on my face, and I didn't know what to say since he had me so close.

I'm sorry that I kissed you, Chase. I don't know what came over me, and I shouldn't of forced anything. I told him, but Chase didn't really say anything. The song continued to play, and we kept dancing. It's alright, Bree. He told me as he spun me around, and I didn't want this moment to end. Holding a heart by Toby Lightman came on, and I felt tears on my shirt. Bree, what's wrong? I asked her, and she kept crying. W-We almost lost you, and it was all my fault. Please don't leave us, Chase…I cried, and he looked at me with a comforting look in those hazel-green eyes of his. Bree, I won't leave you guys. I love my family…He said to her, and she buried her head into his chest. Something about us by Daft Punk started to play, and it was comforting to both of them.

Time passed, and Chase had broken his promise to Bree. Giselle came, and took Chase away from them. Bree had fallen for the "actor" who was going to be starting in the Bionic Hero "movie". Bree had been tricked, and she hated it. Troy was his name, and she felt helpless as he took her baby brother away from them. Troy had knocked Chase out from behind, and the family blamed her for Chase's kidnapping. They all got out from the exploding studio, but they still had to rescue Chase.

When we saw Chase laying on that metal table, and he was no longer breathing, we broke down. We had beat Giselle, but Chase had paid the price. He was gone, and none of us could do anything about it. A few weeks later, we arranged a funeral for Chase. Here I was, saying sorry for all the stupid things I did, and I could never forgive myself for letting Chase die. Chase, if you can hear me right now, I'm sorry for letting you die in the enemy's hands. I love you, and I just want you to know that you don't have to forgive me for my stupid mistake. I cried loudly since the funeral service was over, but I had gone alone to his gravestone. I placed down a bouquet of roses, and I let my tears fall. I placed my hand on the gravestone, and I felt the engraving. Chase Davenport- Dear Brother, Bionic hero, and a young man with a kind heart. Chase…I cried as tears ran down my face, and the others told me to join them as I went with them without knowing that Chase had listened to every word she had said. "I forgive you, Bree, and I love you…" I said as I smiled, and I vanished.


End file.
